Cohabitation
by CMW2
Summary: Sequel to Together and part of my SMacked series, starting with Passion. Mac and Stella are moving in together and that means a new apartment,new neighbors,and new opportunities to be smutty.;8th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I said that I would put up another Smacked fic today and I am a woman of my word. Here it is with 3 hours to spare. We're going to go into the future a bit with this installment of the **_**Passion/Together**_** series and although, it's not completely necessary, things in this one would make a whole lot more sense if you read the previous installments before this one…if my profile page is cooperating. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Okay, on three we lift and hope for the best." Stella Bonasera panted to her best friend.

"Make it five. I'm old." Mac Taylor replied with a wry grin.

"Not _**that**_ old but five it is. 1…2…3…4..."

"5!" they said in unison while lifting the cream colored couch the last few steps and into their new apartment.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, they dropped it with a loud bang before collapsing behind it like fallen trees. She groaned as her back twinged but matched his triumphant grin. The team was coming over to help them unpack but they had agreed to get most of the manual labor done themselves to make things easier on their friends. The bedroom furniture had been relatively simple, except for their king sized bed.

It had gotten stuck between the ceiling and stairs and it had taken them over an hour (and a legion of Greek curses) to get it loose, only for it to fall and take them both with it. One of their neighbors, a spry 65 year old couple named Boris and Mona, came out to see what the ruckus was about only to find Stella straddled on top of him like a cowgirl and Mac looking dazed on the mattress, his shirt opened by her bracing for impact and her skirt hiked up over her thighs.

"_Ah, I remember when we first moved in together, Mona. You did the same thing to me."_

"_No, I didn't! I waited until we were inside! Although, I can't really blame her. If you looked even half as good as he does back then, I would've jumped you on the Brooklyn Bridge."_

Needless to say, there was an instant friendship and they had been invited over for the weekly poker game with the other tenants as soon as they were settled in, soothing the new neighbors, new place anxiety instantly.

_Nothing like a little implied exhibitionism to break the ice…_

The door downstairs opened and Danny Messer's voice hollered, _**"You two decent up there?!"**_

"No, Danny! I have Mac cuffed and slathered with honey and whipped cream! Do you have any napkins?!" Stella called back, giggling at the horrified (and intrigued) look on her mate's face.

Lindsey Monroe came up with a six pack of beer and praised, "Good one. I haven't seen his jaw dropped that low in ages. Danny, come on! She was kidding!"

"You never know with these two. After all, they _**did**_ make out in the lab." Danny replied as he set down bags of Chinese food on the kitchen counter.

"This coming from a man who mounted me on his pool table. Okay, so we're just emptying out the U-Haul?" Lindsey asked after he went back outside.

"Yeah. Oh, and Mac's bass is behind the end tables. Anything happens to it and you're fired." Stella threatened good naturedly while stealing some of the aforementioned Mac's beef and broccoli.

He mumbled something in agreement before breaking an egg roll in half, offering it to her. Keeping his gaze, she took into her mouth sensually, chewing on it delicately until she got to his fingertips. She delighted in the shiver that went through him at the touch of her tongue and gave him her best come hither look as she released them with a pop.

"That…was hot." Lindsey deadpanned before walking out the door

Mac looked at her with his smoldering Marine Sex God eyes and Stella could feel her panties dampen as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

That kiss promised much more when they were finally alone.

_**//////////////**_

Watching her unpack with Angell and Lindsay was both amusing and arousing.

For some reason, she had put his old Cubs jersey on over her dress and that had set off a whole Chicago vs. New York vs. Bozeman debate between the three of them. He had taken her home a couple of months before, showing her his hometown and by the end of the time, it had become home to her as well. Hearing her passionately defend it was a near unbearable aphrodisiac…

"They're hot when they're all riled up aren't they?" Don Flack asked while watching Angell place glasses in the cabinet.

"And when they wear our clothes. I forgot I even had that jersey." Mac conceded.

"It's hers, now." Danny said while chugging an Aquafina.

Yes, it certainly was. Some pop song he remembered hearing in an iPod commercial came on and the playful arguing became dancing. A little bit of dread settled in his gut as she sashayed towards him. Mac could dance enough to get by at a formal occasion but not well enough to keep up with her. But, when she got that look in her eyes, he could never say no…

"C'mon, Mac. It won't kill you." she said knowingly before pulling him into a playful tango.

He spun her and dipped her almost to the floor, putting their lips less than an inch apart. Dancing may not kill him but **_she_** certainly would. It would a sweet death...

"Do you two need some privacy?" Angell questioned right before he closed the distance between them, making him hesitate.

"Yes.", Stella whispered with her bedroom eyes.

Swallowing thickly, he straightened them and said to their snickering friends, "Stella and I need to check something downstairs. You guys okay up here?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Flack replied with a knowing smirk as he led her out.

_Yes, I'm taking her to a dark corner to have my happily debauched way with her, Don. Thank you for noticing._

_**//////////////**_

"This is insane." Stella muttered weakly between kisses. "What if someone sees us?'

"Then they'll see us. At least we're not on the Brooklyn Bridge.", he growled as he hiked up her dress again. Her panties were quickly removed, kicked aside into the landing.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like her. You gotta admit it was hilarious." she moaned as she unfastened his belt and jeans.

"Hilarious and horrifying all at once." he conceded before plunging straight into her.

Stella moaned out and held on tight as he braced her against the brick wall of the laundry room. She and Mac had never just gone at it like this before. Okay, their first time had been a little wild...and the time on his kitchen counter…and the time during that gridlock…All right, they _**had**_ gone at like beasts on the Discovery Channel before but he had never screwed her against a brick wall and a Maytag. It was a nice if not slightly uncomfortable change of pace.

He pressed ardent kisses to her neck and she gasped with each fierce impact of their hips, quivering with need. He could play her as easily as he played his beloved bass, only she was twice as hot and responsive. He could come to her sweaty, bloodstained, and reeking of a landfill and she'd still ruin her panties. Sometimes the power he had over her scared her but when the fear set in…

"Stella!" he groaned, shivering as she purposely clenched her walls to stimulate him further.

…she always got a timely reminder that he was just as caught in her web as she was in his.

Heat flared in her body and she bucked forward, nearly drawing blood from her lower lip as she bit back her screams of passion. He joined her with a quiet hiss and as the aftershocks ripped through them, she felt laughter bubbling in her gut. He was grinning himself as she pulled her panties back on and the laughter escaped from behind her hand.

"I cannot believe we just did that!"

"I take back what I said earlier about being old. Old people don't have sex against walls." Mac replied sagely as he redid his belt.

"Speak for yourself, sugar. Boris mounted me in the shower just this morning." Mona said cheerfully as she walked in with an empty basket.

Stella couldn't stop laughing as Mac watched the kindly nightgown clad woman with a dropped jaw and just when she got herself together, Mona started singing Marvin Gaye's _**Sexual Feeling **_on her way back upstairs_** ,**_setting her off into hysterics. She even had to use her new Cubs jersey to wipe away tears of mirth.

"Mac, this is best apartment building ever! I'm glad you picked it!", she wheezed as she finally calmed down.

A sheepish smile was his only reply.


End file.
